heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Instant Kill/Wounding
Instant Killing and Wounding is a well sought after type of ability, allowing a figure to instantly kill or wound a figure. For all abilities, S/M/L/H are sizes for figures, and d#+ shows the minimal number needed to be rolled to kill a figure. X# represents the maximum number of figures that can be destroyed per use. Ex. Figure Name (Ability Name) X1- S/M squad figures d8+ ------> kills 1 small or medium squad figures on a d20 roll of 8 or higher. Instant Kill Abilities *Grimnak (Chomp) X1 - Kills S/M Squad figures -- Kills S/M Heroes d16+ *Braxas (Poisonous Acid Breath) X3 - Kills S/M Squad figures d8+ -- Kills S/M Heroes d17+ *Wo-Sa-Ga (Coil Crush) X1 - Kills S/M/L Hero d15+ if 2 or more wounds are inflicted *Sujoah (Poison Sting Special Attack) X1 - Kills ANY Hero on d20+ if 1 or more wounds are inflicted *Morsbane (Rod of Negation) X1 - Kills ANY unique figure on d20+ *Atlaga the Kyrie Warrior (Ullar's Bolt of the Witherwood) X1 - Kills ANY FIGURE d16+ can only be used once!! *Deadeye Dan (Sharpshooter) X1 - Kills ANY FIGURE d19+ only if he did not move *Sudema (Stare of Stone) X1 - Kills ANY squad figure d7+ -- Kills ANY Hero d17+ *Rechets of Bogdan (Lethal Sting) X1 - Kills S/M figures when rolling all skulls *Runa (Helm of Mitonsoul Aura) - All figures in 3 clear sight spaces - Kills ANY figure d20+ *Red Skull (Dust-Of-Death) - All adjacent figures or any 1 figure within 3 sight spaces - Kills ANY figure d19+ *Omnicron Repulsors (Cucuitry Overload) - After Moving - all soulborg squad figures adjacent - d13+ EACH *Estivara - (Venom Ray Special Attack) - if a wound is inflicted, d20 kills attacked figure Instant Wounds Some figures have the unique ability of instantly wounding a figure. This is great since it bypasses defense and can kill a squad figure immediately. Self-wounding abilties DO NOT count (ie overextend attack). For all abilities labelled CS or "Counter Strike", the number of wounds is equal to the number of EXCESS shields rolled when defending. Name of Figure (Name of ability) - Figures affected and how to activate the ability. - # of wounds *Omnicron Repulsors (Cucuitry Overload) - After Moving - all soulborg heroes adjacent - d16+ EACH - all soulborg squad members adjacent- d13+ EACH - 1 wound *Greater Ice Elemental (Ice Spikes 15) - Any opponents' figure moving adjacent to - d15+ EACH +2 on ice/snow - 1 wound *Arkmer (engagement strike 13) - Any opponents' S/M figure moving adjacent to - d13+ EACH - 1 wound *Sonlen (Dragon Swoop) - Any figure within 4 clear sight spaces - d15+ - 1 wound *Sharwin Wildborn - (Arcane Riposte) - CS - all normal attacks *Charos - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Jotun - (Throw 14) - On successfully throwing a figure, d11+ - 2 Wounds *Nakita Agents - (Engagement Strike 15) - Any opponents' S/M figure moving adjacent to - d15+ EACH - 1 wound *Black Wyrmling - (Fledgling Acid Breath) - S/M d11-15, d16+ - 1, 2 wounds respectively. *Izumi Samurai - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Kozuke Samurai - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Tagawa Samurai - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Tagawa Samurai Archers - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Kaemon Awa - (Counter Strike) - CS - all normal adjacent attacks *Tandros Kreel - (Cleave) - 1 wound to any squad figure ajacent to a figure Tandros Kreel has wounded. *Gurei-Oni - (Evil Eye Defense) - CS - Non-Adjacent normal attacks *Mogrimm Forgehammer - (Commander's Strike) - Any figure within 5 sight spaces and engaged with a figure you control. d15+, 1 wound. *Sujoah - (Poison Sting Special Attack) - after wounding, d10-19, 1 wound & repeat *Deathwalker 7000 - (Self Destruct) - Sacrifce DW7K, d4-15, d16-19, d20 all adjacent figures - 2, 4, 8 wounds respectively *Cyprien Esenwein - (Chilling Touch) - ANY non-soulborg figure, d13-15, d16-17, d18-19, d20 - 1, 2, 3, 6 wounds resp. +2 w/ Sonya Esenwein *Tor-Kul-Na - (Trample Stomp) - While moving, "move into" a S/M figure on the same level - d8+ - 1 wound - continue if destroyed. *Kee-Mo-Shi - (Toxic Skin) - After Attacking - MUST roll for each adjacent non-soulborg figure - d17+, 1 wound *Marrden Hounds - (Marro Plague) - before attacking - MUST roll for each adjacent non-soulborg/wulsinu figure - d16+, 1 wound *Torin - (Evil Eye Protection) - CS - non-adjacent normal attacks to Torin and all adjacent S/M friendly Utgar figures. *Frost Giant of Morh - (Dying Swipe) - On last wound markerm roll 3 attack dice - each skull = 1 wound on any adjacent figure *Fire Elemental - (Searing Intensity) - after moving - all figures adjacent to at least 1 fire elemental, d14+, 1 wound *Pelloth - (Lolth's Wrath Special Attack) - Sacrifice a Drow within 5 spaces, roll 3 attack dice, each skull = 1 wound to a figure within 2 sight spaces of that Drow. *Estivara - (Venom Ray Special Attack) - After wounding, d10-19, 1 wound & repeat *Deepwyrm Drow - After wounding a S/M/L Hero with an attack or leaving engagement strike, d12+, 1 extra wound Category:Game Mechanics